


Games People Play

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Life on Air Temple Island [21]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, ikki's mom has got it going on, lin beifong is too old for this shit, master tenzin is a love machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: To the world, Tenzin and Pema are a perfect couple, polite, respectable and always proper.Lin Beifong knows better and she has the headache to prove it.





	Games People Play

 

Lin Beifong sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. “Pema…what the hell?”

“Ummm…hi, Lin.” Pema smiled weakly and waved from inside the cell. She was dressed in a deep scarlet dress that left very little to the imagination and…was that make-up on her face? “Sorry to bother you…but your officer there arrested us tonight, and we hadn’t done anything illegal!”

“We?”

“Yes, sir!” the arresting officer proudly nodded. “The bald guy is in the men’s holding area!”

_Spirits._ Lin slowly turned toward the eager-eyed policeman. “Chung, isn’t it?”

“Yes, sir!” He fired off a snappy salute for emphasis.

“Would you care to explain,” Lin continued in a slow, steady voice (that a wise and experienced officer would have recognized as impending danger), “just why you felt the need to arrest Mistress Pema…”

“And Tenzin,” Pema interjected helpfully.

“…and Master Tenzin? What are we charging them with?”

“Prostitution and solicitation, Chief!”

“I see.” Lin considered this carefully. “Might I ask what led you to this conclusion?”

Chung looked momentarily confused. “Well…I mean, look at her!” he declared. “She’s not dressed like one of those air acolytes, Chief! She looks like a prostitute, and that guy with the fake tattoos…”

“I beg your pardon?” Lin cut in, one eyebrow severely arched.

“Oh, come on, Chief!” Chung protested. “Those things were faker than a twenty-three yuan bill!”

Lin exhaled slowly. “Chung? Weren’t you one of the men from Xaofu? The ones my sister loaned me to help with the manpower shortage?”

“Yes, Chief!” he answered proudly.

“I’m going to kill her,” she muttered under her breath before returning her attention to Pema. “Are you all right? Did he mistreat you at all?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Pema said darkly, “but he did try to pick me up. He ruined everything, Lin!”

“Well, how else was I able to confirm she was a prostitute?”  Chung protested.

Lin shut her eyes tightly and prayed for strength. “Chung,” she said at long last, “I want you to go to Master Tenzin’s cell and release him. Take him up to my office and wait for further orders. Is that clear?”

“Free him? But…” Lin’s glare instantly turned him sheet white and sent him racing out the door.

“Thank you,” Pema said quietly. “Ummm….aren’t you going to let me go too?”

Lin regarded her carefully. “Just what in the hell were you and Tenzin doing?”

“Well, you know…” Pema said slowly.

“No, I don’t know. Explain.”

“Well…we were playing this game. I was pretending to be a prostitute, and he was going to pick me up and take me to a sleazy hotel!”  Pema giggled. “He’d decided on the Golden Horde!”

“The Golden…” Lin struggled for the words. “Pema, are you aware that the Horde is about as sleazy as you can get in this city? I mean…they have special mirrors in there to allow people to watch what’s going on!”

“I KNOW!” Pema squealed. “IT’S SO NAUGHTY!”

Lin had had quite enough. “Pema, what the HELL is wrong with you two?” she exploded. “You’re PARENTS, for spirits’ sake! Aren’t you a bit old for these…shenanigans?”

“No, as a matter of fact, we aren’t,” Pema replied firmly. “Just because we’re older doesn’t mean we can’t spice things up every now and then.”

“Fine! If that’s what you want, I don’t care! Just LEAVE IT ON THE ISLAND!”

“What’s the fun in that?” Pema protested. “Over there we’re parents and ‘Master of the Island’ and all that. Here we can have FUN!”

Lin sighed and shook her head. “Come on,” she said, resigned as she unlocked the cell door. “You and Tenzin are free to go.”

“Oh, good!” Pema beamed. “We still have time to run over to the Horde…”

“No.” Lin’s face was stone. “I am personally going to escort the two of you to the ferry and make damn sure you head back to the island. Do you understand me?”

“Oh, you are **no** fun at **all** ,” Pema pouted.

****

“Chief?” There was an odd quaver to Mako’s voice that made Lin look up from her booking reports. He was standing in the doorway, looking extremely uncomfortable. “Ummm…we have a problem.”

“What now?” Lin sighed as she rose to her feet. “One of the triads making trouble again?”

“No, not that.” He nodded toward her office, and seconds later a very rumpled and sheepish Tenzin and Pema came in. From the look of things they’d dressed very hurriedly, and there appeared to be blades of grass and twigs in Pema’s hair. And to top things off, they both had the damnedest, silliest grins on their faces.

“Dare I ask?” Lin asked wearily.

“Well… uhh…we received a report of loud and lewd behavior in progress at Avatar Korra Park,” Mako stammered. “I went out to check on things, and when I got there they were…” Mako blushed furiously and refused to even glance in Pema’s direction. “They were…ahhh…finishing up, I guess you could say…”

Lin’s gaze turned toward the couple. “Didn’t we have a conversation four nights ago regarding crap like this?”

“Lin, let me explain,” Tenzin said calmly.  She folded her arms over her chest and gave him her sternest ‘try me’ glare. “You see, we’d found this fascinating book about the poetry of Yang Chen, and I suppose you could say it was quite inspiring…”

“She was quite descriptive,” Pema added with a giggle. “Who’d have thought she was so lusty?”

“…so I suggested to Pema that we find a secluded spot and…celebrate our union.” Mako’s blush grew even deeper. Lin didn’t know people could get that red.

“And for some reason you couldn’t ‘celebrate’ in the privacy of your bedroom, I gather?”

“Oh, that’s no fun,” Pema said, rolling her eyes. “We wanted to do something exciting and spontaneous! He was **really** inspired, let me tell you!”

“Well, you do that to me, dear,” Tenzin replied.  “At any rate, we were so involved that we didn’t even notice Mako until a few minutes after we’d finished.”

Lin rolled her eyes heavenward. “You were stark naked, weren’t you?” She giggled again; Mako looked about ready to pass out. “And you flashed him while you were at it, didn’t you?”

“Well, not intentionally,” Pema teased. “But you know.”

“Chief, can I leave?” Mako squeaked.

“Yes, go on,” Lin sighed. “We’re waiving charges. You’ll be free to go…”

“Thank you, Lin,” Tenzin nodded, wrapping his arm around Pema’s shoulders and guiding her to the door.

“Hold it.” Lin marched over to face them. “This. Stops. Now.”

“Oh, Lin,” Pema protested, “we’re just having a bit of fun…”

“It stops, or I call Katara.”

Tenzin blanched. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

They glanced at one another for a moment or two and slowly nodded. “Very well, Lin,” Tenzin said heavily. “We’ll keep our activities on the island.”

“So that you do. You know the way out.” Lin waited until she was sure they were gone, then reached into her lower right desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of Poppy Beifong’s Vegetable Compound. “I am getting **way** too old for this shit,” she muttered as she took a swig straight from the bottle.

****

Trapped in the living hell of Raiko’s Staff Meeting, Lin idly glanced around the room. The other attendees were similarly enthused about whatever the President was droning on about; Asami was trying (and failing) to stifle a yawn, Varrick was doodling something on his notepad while pretending to listen, and Tenzin was…Tenzin was…

“Excuse me,” she interrupted as she rose to her feet. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Mister President, but something urgent has come to my attention. I need to have a private conference with Master Tenzin immediately.”

“You do?” Tenzin blinked in surprise.

“Yes,” Lin nodded fiercely. “I do. Come on.”

“Chief Beifong, this is highly irregular,” Raiko began.

“Hey, while we’re at it, I need to use the bathroom!” Varrick jumped in.

“So do I,” Asami nodded eagerly. Several other heads joined in. Before Raiko could respond the room had emptied.

In the meantime Lin had dragged Tenzin into an empty room. “Tenzin! What the hell?”

“I beg your pardon, Lin?” he replied, puzzled. “What seems to be the problem?”

Lin stared at his throat. “What the hell is that around your neck?”

“Oh, that.” Tenzin smiled slightly. “Mistress says I have to wear the collar.”

“WHAT?”

“You see, I was naughty…” Tenzin continued. “Mistress caught me looking at the pretty acolytes with lust in my heart, so I have to wear the collar until she’s satisfied that I’ll be a good boy.”

“I…how…you…” Lin sputtered. “Why…?”

“Oh, for spirit’s sakes, it’s just a game, Lin,” Tenzin informed her. “Since you won’t let us have any fun in the city, we decided to try something new.”

“I…” She didn’t know where to begin. “Where in the hell did you two get this idea?”

“Well,” Tenzin slowly admitted, “Pema had been talking with Korra and Asami…”

“I don’t believe this,” Lin groaned. “Does Mako know that they play these kinky sex games?”

“He ought to,” Tenzin chuckled. “After all, he’s the one who wears it over there…”

“ENOUGH.” Lin threw up her arms in supplication. “I give up! I don’t want to hear another word! I’m out of here!” She stormed toward the nearest exit.

“But what about the meeting?” Tenzin called out to her. “What should I tell Raiko?”

She paused in mid step, turned around and told him precisely what to say and where to put it.

****

“I’m home,” Tenzin called out as he stepped into the bedroom.

“How were things?” Pema asked as she joined him. “How did the meeting go?”

“Not well. Lin broke things up midway.” Tenzin smiled slightly. “She noticed the collar.”

“Oh, did she now?” Pema asked archly. “Were you a good boy? Did you keep the collar on like I ordered?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“What did you tell Lin?” Pema continued.

“That I was a bad boy and that I had to wear the collar.”

“Very good.” Pema nodded in satisfaction. “Now then….” She let her robes drift to the floor. “Show me what a good boy you are, and maybe…just maybe…I’ll take the collar off.”

“Yes, Mistress!”

**Author's Note:**

> Every so often I will text my wife a completely off the wall comment. It doesn't have to have any context--I just like to shake her day up every now and then. 
> 
> "Mistress says I have to wear the collar" was one such text. And it went downhill from there...


End file.
